CrissColfer Drabbles
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I wrote. Some of them will be fluffy, some angsty and some just pure smut.
1. Never say never

"What the hell did you think you were doing Chris?", Darren spat into the dark of their apartment, the door slamming shut with a loud thud.

"What are you talking ab-", Chris wanted to ask but was cut off by the other man's lips, pressed harshly against his, one hand in his neck, pulling him closer, the other fumbling with his skinny black tie.

"First you arrive late and let me walk the red carpet without you and then this...god Chris look at you, you're so fucking sexy, so gorgeous!", Darren whispered between needy kisses, his voice low and growling, making shivers run down Chris's spine.

"And these pants. Fuck! When did you get these?", he was panting against the younger man's neck.

"I didn't know an outfit would work you up like that Darren...maybe I should wear it more often...just to tease you.", he laughed softly, returning to the kissing.

"Th-That would be just cruel Colfer...but it's fine because I know I'll be the one to take it off."

They smiled into their kiss, breaking apart softly, locking eyes.

Darren was gleaming up to Chris, a warm smile ghosting over his lips.

"I love you so much...just...fuck I love you!", he said, pulling the blue-eyed man into an affectionate hug.

"I'm still mad at you though.", Chris mumbled into Darren's dark curls, his hands running up and down the other man's back slowly, drawing soft patterns with his fingers.

"Why is that?", Darren asked, looking at Chris again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"First you talk about marrying me in public and about being in love with me while...while you're wearing the ring I gave you as a RING and not as a NECKLACE! We said no one could know Darren."  
>"Oh come on like they didn't already! You should be the first to know though...Mr. Chris-I-troll-fanblogs-on-tumblr-Colfer-Criss!"<p>

"Did you just give me your last name?"

"Maybe.", Darren snickered, pressing a kiss against Chris's temple.

"Would that be so bad?"

"I thought I was supposed to be Chris Criss?", Chris laughed.

"Nah...that sounds stupid.", they kissed tenderly.

"I think I'm ready Darren."

"What?", Darren stared at him in confusion.

"I'm ready to go public. I thought waiting would be the best thing to do but I just want people to know what we have. How much I love you you know?", he whispered against Darren's lips, his forehead resting against the other man's.

"When?", Darren asked quietly.

"Not yet...we'll know when the time' s right...I just wanted to let you know I'm ready."

"You know...everytime I think you couldn't be any more perfect and I'm sure I already loved you to my limits you don't fail to amaze me. Christopher Paul Colfer-Criss? It's official, you're magical and Darren Everett Criss-Colfer is absolutely and helplessly in love with you."

"You dork! But I'm sure Mr. Colfer-Criss feels the same way.", Chris let out a breathy laugh, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Darren's neck where everything smelled like the other man.

"Good, he better does or he isn't getting any tonight.", Darren grinned.

"Oh god you're so lucky I love you so much! Because seriously sometimes I just can't with you Darren..."

"Oh come on...you couldn't without me.", he whispered.

"That's true.", Chris whispered back, closing his eyes softly when he was pulled into another passionate kiss.


	2. Biggest flirt

"Hey Chris, so good to see you man!"

Darren approached him, hairs dark and curly, his mouth stretched into a wide grin and his eyes sparkling like they always did.

"It was so awesome to see you again! I know it's only been a few weeks but I really missed you and by the way...you looked great on the premiere!"

"Darren...can I talk to you for a second?", Chris took a step back, not meeting Darren's hug.

He seemed annoyed and Darren's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the cold look in the other man's eyes.

"Can you please just stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Trolling Darren! Flirting! Gosh you're the most flirty guy I've ever met. You would flirt with fucking everything...- you would flirt with a rock if it was attractive enough!"

"Stones can be pretty sexy though, don't judge Chris.", Darren was trying to laugh it off, uncomfortable with Chris being so pissed all of the sudden.

"No...I'm serious Darren...there's no way you haven't noticed already...", the younger man looked away, his hand nestling with his tie.

"Noticed what? What's going on Chris? Did I do something to make you mad? Because if I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!", Darren tried to fix with Chris's eyes but his blue orbs would flicker away as soon as they met Darren's hazel ones.

"Just...why Darren? I mean, I know how straight guys find 'bromances' funny and joke about being with their best friend all the time but...but why do _you_ do it even though you know I actually am gay? Everyone knows I am and sometimes...I just feel weird about it. You know...I loved acting like I was in a relationship with Dianna or Amber because they're two of my best friends and it's all fun and games because we all know it's just a joke and it can't be real...but...", he stopped, trying to focus on what his point was.

Darren was still looking at him, never breaking his glance, just gleaming at him through hurt looking eyes.

"Just...you can't just say things like 'It could happen' or that we should get married because think about me for once. I am the gay one, you're the straight one, go figure who won and go figure who people will talk about."

"I don't think I get what you want to say Chris.", Darren confessed, chewing on his lower lip.

"What I want to say is...I really like you Darren. I really like guys. You don't. But I do and I'm not used to have them flirting with me."

"I really don't understand this though, you're a handsome talented young gay man Chris...guys should be all over you."  
>"See? You're doing it again...and no guys just aren't interested in me and frankly...you confuse me Darren...you confuse me so much. Sometimes I just can't believe you when you say you're straight because no straight guy would cuddle up with his gay best friend, or kiss him just because he wants to or flirt with him every time they see each other. It's just fucking ridiculous and it's confusing Darren, fucking confusing! So if you aren't interested in me just stop already."<p>

Chris inhaled sharply, hissing when the other man crashed his lips into his.

He grabbed his shoulders, pushing him off.

"Stop it! I don't want to be your little gay slip!"

Darren leaned in again, resting his forehead against Chris's, looking right into his eyes, making the other man shiver with the intensity of his glare.

"Don't fight it please...just let me...you really think I'd be all over you all these months just because I wanted a quick fling? Seriously Chris...I could have that a lot easier..."

"I don't get you..."  
>"I love you...I've known for a while now...but I was never sure because you kept rejecting me.", Darren whispered, his hot breath hitting the younger man's lips.<p>

"Of course I did...because you are fucking deranging...how was I supposed to know where I'm at?", Chris whispered back.

"Don't tell me _you_ didn't notice! You think I'm sleeping in the same bed as every other guy I'm friends with? You think I'd call them in the middle of the night just to tell them I missed them?...Seriously Chris...you're the only one I want...let me...let me want you ok?"  
>"You know you can have me...fuck Darren...I'd be everything for you.", Chris's blue eyes fluttered open again, he couldn't remember when he closed them in first place.<p>

"I love you too Darren.", he choked out and their lips met again.

Slower this time, tenderly connecting with the each other.

Chris broke the kiss once again, his heart was beating harshly in his chest, his breath fast and shallow.

Darren looked flushed and Chris could see his pulse pounding in his jugular, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"I can't believe this is real...", the taller one muttered.

"I know...just...I just needed you to know. I'm not playing with you Chris...you mean way too much for this. I really do love you ok?"  
>"I know...I know now...", Chris whispered, catching Darren's lips for a kiss again.<p>

"I really love you too...and I hate to stop this but we have to be back on set in 10 minutes."  
>"Yeah...", Darren let out an annoyed sigh.<p>

"But we still have this really big Klaine scene to shoot...", Chris said, smiling at Darren widely.

"You know what?...Blaine really can't wait to kiss Kurt again...and neither does Darren.", he gave Chris a small peck, still amazed that he was allowed to kiss the man he loved without asking or it being scripted now.

"Dork...", Chris whispered, laughing softly before grabbing Darren's hand and dragging him out of the door.


	3. Dinner

"So...where do you wanna go?", Chris asked shyly, watching the other man's lips stretch into a little smile.

"I really don't care...as long as there's food I'll go anywhere.", the other man replied, his smile growing wider.

Chris laughed softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha I know, me too. Especially when it's free food...I mean what could possibly be better than free food? Except maybe...Diet Coke or...Harry Potter."

"I like the way you think Colfer! Well strike Diet Coke, I really dig apple juice! It's fucking delicious!", Darren grinned when Chris laughed.

It was a real honest, casual laugh and he couldn't help but think that Chris was the perfect person to work with.

He didn't know him yet but it all seemed very promising.

"How about Italian? Is that ok?", the blue-eyed asked, pulling Darren out of his haze, his eyes flickering away as soon as they met Darren's hazel ones.

He cursed himself for being so awkward.

"Italian sounds awesome, it's my favourite actually!", Darren said and Chris was glad.

"Ok, I know a great one on..."

"Let me take you to a place! I've eaten Italian in Italy and I've never eaten something as good as there but this place is amazing though!", he interrupted Chris, sounding all giddy and excited.

"Haha ok then.", Chris agreed, following Darren to his car.

They were silent when they were driving.

The ice wasn't broken yet and it was still a bit awkward.

They've only met after all.

"Know what? I actually knew you before you were casted!", Chris blurted out, breaking the silence and smiling at Darren.

"Wait. What? You did?"  
>"Yeah. You should know that I'm a huuge huge nerd and I really love Harry Potter and everything Comic Con-esque so...yeah...I saw your musical."<br>"Holy shit! That's amazing!", Darren was grinning like a madman now, he couldn't believe that Christopher-fucking-Colfer actually watched it.

"You mean more like 'totally awesome'!", he laughed again and Darren's grin grew even wider.

"Oh god that's incredible! I just...wow...I'm blown away. Chris Colfer watched my little musical...wow."

"I was great...like really great. I downloaded the soundtrack and all that. I want to watch the sequel so bad but my time schedule is pretty fucked up...", the younger man confessed, looking seriously upset about it.

"I don't even know what to say right now. This is just so great!", Darren was still smiling and feeling really proud.

He couldn't wait to tell the other Starkids.

This was outstanding.

"What nerdy stuff do you like besides Harry Potter?", Darren asked, still blown away by Chris's awesomeness.

"Ugh anything really...I like Transformers...X-Men...I learned how to use Sai swords because of Elektra and Raphael from the Ninja Turtles so yeah...- fuck I must sound so strange to you.", Chris noticed, smiling softly.

"No, not at all! I'm a huge geek as well don't worry! We have to stick together! But you can seriously handle Sai swords? That's so cool man, you have to show me sometime!", Darren looked at him briefly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I have them in my trailer all the time...I'll show you when we're on set!"

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

They never stopped talking.

The awkwardness was far gone as was Chris's shyness.

Darren and he figured they had enough to talk about so the night would be fun.

When they finally sat in the restaurant and had ordered their food Chris couldn't help but wonder.

"Why are you so into Italy though? I mean you really seem to dig it.", Chris mumbled.

"I learned Italian in school and I lived there for a while."  
>"So you're fluent."<br>"Yeah...pretty much. I tend to forget a few words from time to time but yeah I'd say I'm pretty fluent.", he smiled and continued eating.

"That's so cool. I'm actually not good with languages at all...I learned some french in school though..."  
>"Really? So can you still speak?", Darren asked, his eyes wide and golden, staring right at Chris.<p>

"Un petit peu.", he said and laughed.

"Doesn't matter as long as you can still rock the Sai swords!", the older man said.

Chris giggled.

"You know what? I really am looking forward to be your onscreen boyfriend!", Darren blurted out, smiling warmly at Chris and the other man felt his stomach flutter.

_"What the hell...?",_ he asked himself, swallowing hard before answering.

"Me too, it's going to be so great! And you know...I think it's really cool that you don't mind playing gay."

"I'm from San Francisco man, there's no need to be afraid of some manloving.", he winked and started laughing.

Chris cracked at that and they felt like the whole restaurant was watching them.

"Oh god Darren...seriously.", Chris laughed again.

"No, but really now. I'm glad I get to work with you."

"I'm glad I get to work with you too!",

"Good!", Darren stated.

They sat in the restaurant for 2 more hours, chatting and laughing.

It was already 1 am when they left and went to go to Darren's car.

"You don't have to drive me home you know, I can just call a cab.", Chris said but Darren just shook his head frantically.

"No way. I'm driving you home. It's not a big deal."  
>"But it's not on your way...", the blue-eyed muttered.<p>

"I don't care. You're awesome and my new coworker. Let me get you home!"

"Haha ok. Thanks Darren."  
>"Not a big deal."<p>

They drove in silence.

But it wasn't the awkward silence anymore.

It was comfortable, calm and the men felt relaxed in each other's company.

Darren stopped the car when they arrived Chris's place.

"So...there you go."  
>"Thanks a lot Darren. I really appreciate it."<p>

"It's not a big deal really. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."  
>"Darren what the hell!", Chris was laughing and Darren couldn't help but smile at the sound again.<p>

It was official...he loved making Chris laugh.

"I'm not a girl. This wasn't a date. I'll be able to find my door don't worry.", Chris grinned while opening the door of the car and stepping outside.

Darren did the same, grinning at Chris widely.

"Seriously Darren?", Chris said, still beaming.

"You know what they say...once a gentleman, always a gentleman."

Chris cracked again, making Darren snort.

"They say that? Ok then...walk me to my door gentleman!"

When they arrived Darren turned to face the other man.

"This is actually the time for a goodnight kiss isn't it.", he whispered, smiling cheekily.

"This was not a real date Darren.", Chris reminded him again.  
>"How do you know?", Darren asked.<p>

"Oh god Darren stop! Are you always this flirty?", the taller man laughed again.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

"Darren! What the fuck? Are you always this fast forward? We'll have a scripted kissing scene in a few weeks so just stick with that.", he muttered.

"Maybe we should practice then...", Darren whispered, his face getting closer to Chris's.

"Maybe...it could be useful...", Chris said.

It's been too long since he had kissed someone goodnight.

"Just get over with it.", Chris spat, smiling challengingly, knowing he enjoyed this too much already.

Darren leaned in, kissing the other man's lips firmly.

It was just a peck but so tender and so good.

"Well...uhm...thanks for this night...I had a lot of fun!", Chris managed to say finally and Darren grinned.

"No thank you! You're really amazing Chris! I'll see you on set the day after tomorrow so...bye!", he said.

"Bye!", Chris managed to choke out.

When both men were finally lying in their beds, trying to get to sleep, they couldn't help but think about each other.

Chris was smiling like crazy, still feeling Darren's lips on his and so did Darren.

They both knew that with each other on set they'd have the time of their lives and with that Chris drifted into a deep, content sleep.


	4. Fiancés

"What are you thinking about?", Darren asked quietly, interrupting the other man who was absently playing with the ring on his finger, his head resting against the hazel-eyed's chest, enjoying the feel of it rising and falling steadily.

"I still can't believe this is real.", Chris whispered, turning around so he was facing Darren.

Their eyes met.

Darren smiled at the soft glare of his boyfriend, ocean blue eyes sparkling, cold yet warm.

"This is crazy...", he muttered.

"It's really not Chris."

"Of course it is...amazingly crazy though. I mean, look at us...where we are now...remember the day we met?", the younger man asked and Darren's lips stretched into a soft smile.

"Of course I do...how could I forget.", he said, his hand cupping Chris's cheek, caressing the skin there, feeling the light stubble against his callused thumb.

"I could never forget this night."

"You were so cheeky though!", Chris laughed when he recalled.

"I WASN'T! I was such a gentleman!"  
>"You weren't Dare! You were obnoxious and loud! And you took me out to dinner even though we met for the first time that day."<p>

"Because I'm a gentleman! And also...I had to get to know my onscreen boyfriend.", he grinned softly.

"I felt so awkward all the time...", Chris confessed.

"You fanboyed so hard though.", Darren's grin became wider.

"You quoted 'A Very Potter Musical' like you actually wrote it yourself."

Chris laughed, punching Darren's arm lovingly.

"Of course I did! It's the best thing I've ever seen!"

"Aww stop it. You make me feel all embarrassed.", Darren said and Chris could indeed see a light blush creeping up the other man's cheeks.

"Like you would ever be embarrassed about something."

"And you're calling _me_ cheeky? Really?", the older man raised an eyebrow.

They chuckled and Darren shook his head, still grinning widely.

"I was also completely confused that night.", Chris continued.

"Why was that?", Darren asked, placing soft kisses along Chris's jaw line, listening to the other man's steady breathing.

"Because you claimed to be oh so straight the whole time yet you kept flirting with me the whole time.", he said, laughing when Darren poked his side.

"I couldn't help it. I knew right then that I wanted to marry you one day...I mean come on! We talked about Star Wars for at least an hour, Harry Potter for another and our never ending love for Marvel comics and action figures! Also you looked so stunning that night...I just...you know I've never been attracted to a guy before but damn Chris...I seriously couldn't stop staring. I was just so blown away by you. You fit me so well...you're awkward, I'm straightforward, you're shy, I'm obnoxious, you're talented and smart, I'm a goober. You're amazing and I don't even know how I deserve someone like you."

Chris stomach was fluttering and his cheeks blushed lightly.

"Wow...Darren...don't say that! You are amazing!...like...really amazing and so flawless to me even if you drive me insane sometimes. But you're just perfect to me and I don't care if we are so different from each other because it just works somehow. And I love the way it works. I really love you...you know that don't you?", Chris was straddling Darren's thighs now, his nose was brushing the other man's and he could see Darren's adam's apple bob when he swallowed hard.

"I love you too...so much. I can't even start to explain why because you're perfect Christopher Paul Colfer. You really are and I'm so lucky to have you...I feel so honored being allowed to call you my fiancé. Wow...", Darren stopped talking. "This feels so awesome..._my fiancé." _He repeated.

"You're right. It is quiet surreal...I mean...we're getting married Chris...we'll be Mr. and Mr. Colfer-Criss soon."

They smiled at each other.

"Gosh I love you so much.", Darren said, his voice breathy and low.  
>"I love you too."<p>

"Would it be too cheesy if I performed 'Teenage Dream' on our wedding? Like all acoustic.", the older man asked.  
>"It is cheesy but I love seeing you perform it.", Chris mumbled into the nape of Darren's neck.<p>

"It's just...it always reminds me of you...it's like our song just as much as it's Kurt and Blaine's. And I love singing it thinking of you...because I mean every word."

Chris couldn't help but catch Darren's lips with his own.

They kissed softly yet passionate just feeling the other's soft lips against theirs and a warm so familiar body pressed against them.

They broke away, looking at each other softly.

"I can't wait to tell my parents! I can't believe yours really shut up about this.", Darren laughed.

"Oh I wish they would. You know my mum. She's so excited it's like she'd be getting married all over again. But she knows how much you want to tell your parents face to face so she'll wait. She'll freak out about it and flail with your mum afterwards though."

They chuckled.

"I can totally picture that."

"Are we going this weekend?", Chris asked.  
>"Yeah...I can't wait to see their faces. They absolutely adore you."<br>"That's sweet.", Chris smiled contently.

"We have to get up though...", Darren muttered, gripping Chris's arms that were wrapped around him tightly to get him to sit up.

"I don't want to...can we just call in sick? I just want to lie here with my soon-to-be husband the whole day."

"We can't."

"Well shit.", he uttered, slumping back down again, his head resting on Darren's chest again.

"Just for a few minutes.", he mumbled.

"Fine...better late than never I guess.", Darren smiled when he looked down at Chris, he looked so happy, so relaxed and his heart felt like bursting.

He started singing softly, quietly, caressing Chris's silky brown hair.

_"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe...this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back...don't ever look back..."_

"You're so cheesy...but I love you too much to actually care.", Chris whispered sleepily.

"I'm glad...", Darren whispered back.

"Me too...I really do love you. I'm just waiting for me to wake up and see it's all a dream."  
>"Well in this case...please don't wake up...ever."<p>

Chris nodded slowly, nuzzling his nose into Darren's T-shirt breathing in his scent.

"I'll make sure I won't!", he said, his eyes meeting Darren's again.

"Good! Just...never leave me."

"I won't. I already promised didn't I?", the younger man asked, playing with Darren's ring, then looking at his own.

"You did."


	5. Proposal

"Darren...why exactly are we here?", Chris asked, rubbing his bare arms when the cold air hit them and made him get Goosebumps.

"How did you even get the keys to get in here and where is the security? Normally they're all over this place.", he rambled, his eyes searching for Darren's.

He noticed something was off immediately.

Darren wouldn't face him but look around nervously, chewing on his lower lip.

"Is everything ok?", Chris broke the silence once again, moving closer to the other man, putting his hand under the older man's chin to tilt his head up softly so he was looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah just...you remember this place do you?", Darren asked and his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed hard.

"Of course...it's the set of this TV-show we're in...", he mumbled sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Darren, smiling softly at his boyfriend's question.

"It's also the place where I first saw you.", Darren muttered, his forehead resting against Chris's.

"It was my first day on set and you were here practicing with your Sai swords with Ashley. I was so scared to talk to you because all I knew was that you are THE Chris Colfer. Golden globe winner and Emmy nominee and also star of a hitshow I've been a fan of since it first started airing. I've always seen you onscreen and you looked so different in real life...so stunning.", he whispered against Chris's lips and felt the other man smile into the tender kiss.

"I remember how I walked up to you and you greeted me with this wide grin...and you blushed a bit when I told you how excited I was to finally meet you."

"I remember everything about this day...I remember being all giddy about meeting Harry Potter.", they chuckled.

"I just...I don't know how it happened but as soon as I talked to you...I knew we were going to be great together...I just felt so connected with you because of our nerdyness. just...normally when I meet new people they are a bit weirded out by my randomness and my lame jokes but you actually joined in and laughed about the shit I was saying. And I simply had to ask you to hang out...I didn't even mean it to be a date because I've never been with a guy but I was just so comfortable around you and I wanted to get to know you right then..."

"I'm so glad you actually asked...I didn't even want to leave the set this day because I had so much fun. I mean...we talked about Harry Potter 3 hours straight..."

"...you also showed me your awesome Chewbacca backpack and quoted my musical all the time and I felt like bursting because to be honest I didn't believe you at first and thought 'he probably only watched the beginning and is just trying to be nice.' so I was blown away when I noticed you actually really liked it."

"It was genius."  
>"Well thank you honey...", he caught Chris's lips in a sweet kiss again.<p>

A warm smile stretched over Chris's lips.

"I love seeing you like this.", Darren whispered.

"Like what?"  
>"Smiling like that...you know you only smile like that when you're around me?"<br>"I do?", Chris asked, his eyebrows furrowed with disbelieve.

"You do...that's why I love it so much...because it makes me so unbelievably happy to see you like this."

Chris smiled again and Darren chuckled softly, his eyes sparkling golden in the dim light.

"Seriously what did I do to deserve you? I love you Darren, so fucking much and I'm still amazed you didn't turn out to be straight."  
>"I didn't think I'd turn out to be Colfersexual because you're the first guy I've ever fallen for and the only one I'll ever fall for."<br>"Oh don't say that...", Chris said, punching Darren's chest playfully.

"It's true...and that's why I want to do this..."

He knelt down slowly, taking one of Chris's hands in his and rummaged in the pocket of his jacket.

"Oh god Darren get up!", he shrieked but couldn't help and grin widely at his boyfriend.

"Christopher Paul Colfer...", he started, beaming up to Chris, his eyes glowing and a soft blush lingered on his cheeks.

Chris stared down, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the little black box in the other man's hand.

"Oh my god...", he sighed, trying his best to keep breathing.

His hand was squeezing Darren's in his firmly.

"Will you marry me?", Darren finally said, his heart was beating harshly in his chest and he chewed on his lower lip.

"Darren are you..."

"No, I'm not kidding! I'm not saying it has to be in a week or next month or next year. I just want you to know how much I love you. How much I love being with you and how much I want this to last. So...will you?", he asked again, his voice low and gentle.

Darren opened the box, revealing a beautiful, masculine yet simple silver ring.

"Shit...", Chris muttered, his face flushed and his ocean blue eyes were sparkling.

"Can I take this as a yes? Because I'm really freaking out right now!", Darren said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh god yes! YES DARREN! NOW GET UP!", he pulled Darren up so he could kiss him.

It was sweet and tender, passionate at the same time.

"I love you so fucking much!", Chris mumbled against Darren's lips, his hand caressing the back of his neck.

"I love you too.", Darren whispered, kissing his fiancé again.

"I can't believe we are doing this...I'm so happy.", Chris said, letting out a shaky breath.

"I was so scared you'd say no...", Darren confessed.

"How could I say no to the love of my life?", Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man, smiling warmly.

Darren grinned back at him, taking his hand in his again softly.

"Let me put a ring on it.", Chris shook his head at the innuendo but laughed because it was just so Darren.

The older man smiled, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on Chris's long pale finger slowly, his eyes gleaming soft and warm.

"Wow, thank god it fits!", Darren said. "I made sure it was the right size so many times."

"How?"  
>"I measured it while you were asleep..."<p>

"Creep!", Chris said, chuckling. "It's nice though...I like it.", he said, looking at the ring on his finger.

"I'm glad you like it.", Darren whispered, pulling the other man closer into an affectionate embrace.

"Thank you.", Chris whispered into the crook of the hazel-eyed's neck.

"What for?"

"Everything...for making me the happiest man alive I guess.", he pressed a kiss against his fiancé's warm skin.

"The pleasure's all mine. Thank you for letting me have you."

"You're welcome as long as I can have you too.", the younger man responded.

"You know you're stuck with me.", Darren laughed.

"I know and I absolutely love it!"


	6. Join The Club!

"Join the club? Really Chris?"

"What? You're making suggestions about us all the time Darren! Can't I have my fun too?", Chris laughed at his fiancés flushed face.  
>"You're blowing up the whole fucking fandom!", the older man yelled.<br>"But you didn't with your 'Never Say Never' bullshit?", Chris snapped back.

"Wasn't that much of bullshit was it?", Darren asked, grinning up at the other man widely, playing with his ring.

"No, but still! We said no one could know and all you do is walk around and talk about how it could happen. So now that the cat is out of the bag I want to troll a bit too ok?"

"You can as long as you're comfortable with it."

"I am Darren...we can't hide it forever can we? Especially not when you keep forgetting to put off the ring all the time."  
>"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"<br>"ONCE TOO OFTEN DARE! It's ok though...maybe we should just let people know soon.", Chris mumbled, moving up to Darren, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you and I can't believe I'll be the one who's going to marry Darren-fucking-Criss when there are thousands of people out there who would in a heartbeat, not even thinking about it."  
>"But Chris...the 'I-want-to-marry-Darren-Criss-club' will be all mad at you when they find out...you know that right?", Darren said jokingly.<br>"I don't care because I don't think they'd have something against Criss^2 though...you know I check tumblr. I know what the fans want honey.", Chris chuckled, pressing a kiss against Darren's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to the biggest troll alive."  
>"I can't believe I'm getting married to a hobbit."<p>

"HEY! That was mean!", Darren complained.

"You know I didn't mean it. Also you're _my_ hobbit after all...only mine and nothing's going to change that, not even a club of a million crazy fangirls and boys!"

"I love you Chris Criss.", Darren whispered, kissing the younger man softly.

"I love you too Darren Hobbit There's -a-club-of-people-who-want-to-marry-me-eventhough-I'm-apparently-a-liferuiner-Criss!"

"Jerk!", Darren laughed, closing Chris's laptop while stumbling backwards on the sofa, pulling his fiancé down with him, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"_Your_ Jerk though!"


	7. Sharing Is Caring

"FUCK CHRIS!"

The younger man looked up from his laptop, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Darren was pacing around his apartment, hair still wet from the shower and the towel hanging low on his hips while he raced into Chris's room.

"What the hell are you doing? What's wrong?", Chris yelled, starting to type again, used to the older man's madness.

"I can't find my fucking shirt! I have to leave in 30 minutes! FUCK!"

Chris heard the thud sounds of clothes hitting the floor.

"Would you please stop messing up my entire wardrobe? Why would it be in there? You took it off when we were in bed, you must have thrown it somewhere next to it when you were ravishing me.", he let out a small laugh, shaking his head at Darren's confusion.

"IT'S NOT THERE!", the older man screamed, still searching through Chris's clothes.

"THROWING MY ENTIRE CLOTHES AROUND IN MY ROOM WON'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER DARE!", he yelled back, letting out an annoyed sigh when he rose from the couch, dragging his feet into his room.

He ran his hands through his hair when he saw the mess Darren had made.

"Oh god damned Darren! You're such a child, just...look at this! Do you really think you could find your shirt if you're making an even bigger mess? What the hell...", he bowed down to pick up some of his ruffled shirts.

"Take this...", he said, handing the older man a purple V-neck. "Just wear this. It's better than nothing."

Darren grasped it.

He was sitting on the floor, looking up at Chris, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a photoshoot Chris...", he mumbled, putting down the shirt. "I can't wear your stuff. They'll know it's not mine."  
>"For god's sake...", Chris buried his head in his hands. "You drive me insane sometimes you know that?"<br>"But you love me."  
>"And you're so cheeky too...you should be really glad I do because seriously sometimes I could just...ugh...geez just put it on ok? You don't have time for this and neither do I!", he mumbled, turning around to go into the living room again.<p>

"I CAN'T CHRIS!", Darren yelled.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"Because it's your shirt! You've worn it before! People will know! You know what journalists and paparazzi are like!"

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING PLAIN PURPLE V-NECK! YOU WEAR V-NECKS ALL THE TIME! EVERYBODY DOES! JUST PUT IT ON AND GET OUT ALREADY! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES AND YOUR HAIR IS STILL WET! GOD...!", Chris screamed, frustrated by his boyfriend's stubbornness.

He smiled contently when he saw Darren rushing into the bathroom again, the shirt still in his hands.

Darren came out after a few minutes.

"Are you happy now?", he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I am. You look great. Purple really is your colour, it makes your eyes pop darling.", Chris said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Screw you Colfer..."  
>"I mean it though. You look stunning Darren and don't worry too much...it's just a plain shirt. You can buy it everywhere...it's not like I'm Kurt. No one will know you borrowed it from me. And now go get some great pictures taken. I'll see you later.", he got up from his couch again, walking over to the older man.<p>

"You're always so tense about this...just relax a bit ok? It's not the end of the world.", he whispered, pulling Darren into a passionate kiss.

"I miss you already so go now, so you'll be back in time tonight. I love you ok?", he smiled at Darren warmly, earning another loving kiss.

"I love you too...and thanks for the shirt...fuck I'm sorry I made such a mess but I was..."  
>"It's ok...I can put them back in my closet in no time. You just concentrate on being handsome and you'll be fine."<br>"Right...see you later Chris and no procrastinating, I will tidy up when I'm back you just focus on being amazing and write!"

"I'll try.", Chris said, shoving his boyfriend out of the door.

"OH FUCK!"

"What is it?", Darren asked, raising his head from Chris's chest.

"Fucking tumblr...", Chris whispered, ignoring Darren completely.

"Why? What happened?"

"Just look at this...", Chris turned his screen.

There was a picture of each of them, wearing the same purple V-Neck, edited next to each other.

"_'They'll never know._'", Darren quoted Chris in the most sarcastic voice he'd ever heard from him, making the other man laugh.

"It's still just a purple V-Neck! Don't give me that look! How could I know they would notice? It's not official though so calm down...", Chris chuckled softly, kissing Darren's temple.

"I'm never wearing your clothes again...", he whispered.

"You did last month..."

"I didn't!", Darren insisted.

"Remember that blue plaid shirt?"  
>"THAT WASN'T MINE?", Darren screamed.<p>

"Nope..."

"Oh my god...tell me this isn't true...oh shit...Chris! Google! STAT!"

"Oh god this is hysterical!", Chris started laughing again, his whole body trembling with laughter, not bothering his boyfriend's angry glare.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"It is...oh god Darren...just...oh gosh we should just get you your own closet for when you're staying here.", he was still laughing.

"We should! Right fucking now! Come on!", he got up, grasping Chris's arm.

"You want us to go furniture shopping? Together? Really Darren?", Chris was holding back another chuckle.

"Screw you! I'm buying a new closet!"  
>"Bring some more clothes from your place while you're at it!"<br>"Ugh god Colfer just...fuck!"

"I love you too honey!", the younger man said, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"I swear to god, I'm burning every piece of clothing you own that looks a bit like it could be mine!"

"Sure! As long as you buy me new things afterwards.", Chris muttered, putting on his glasses so he could go back to work, still grinning at the other man.

"Whatever!", Darren said, slamming the door shut behind him.


	8. Worn Out

"Chris? Aren't you coming to bed?", Darren asked sleepily, standing leaned against the doorframe in his pajamas, hair ruffled and hands rubbing his eyes.

"Not yet...you can sleep if you want. I need to finish writing this scene."  
>"Chris...", the other man let out a frustrated sigh.<p>

"It's just this one scene...I'll be done in...let's say 1 1/2 hours?"

"It's already 11:30...we're filming tomorrow too, you should just try and get some sleep for once."

"Darren! I need to finish this ok? I need to send it away soon and you talking to me doesn't exactly help!", Chris snapped.

"Well I'm sorry I'm worried about you!"  
>"You should worry about your own stuff!"<p>

"See?"

"See what Darren?", Chris took off his glasses, glaring at the other man angrily.

"You're not yourself anymore Chris. All you do is work. Today is the first time in 3 weeks I get to see you and you don't even want me around you...are you sure you still want this?", his voice was low, quiet and so soft Chris felt like crying.

"How can you ask me that?", he managed to spit out, the lump in his throat made it hard to swallow.

"I just...what's the point Chris? We're young. We should be going out, or have sex all night or simply watching a movie together would do but all you do is work. You don't even realize I'm around. I love you and it hurts so fucking bad. I've been looking forward to see you all this time and all I got was a hug and a kiss...just look at you! You look absolutely exhausted..."

"I'm fine Darren just...I need to get this done so I can concentrate on everything else ok?"  
>"You don't even apologize.", Darren muttered under his breath.<p>

"Shit...", Chris simply whispered into the dim room, his body shaking and his legs felt like giving in.

Darren watched him, breaking at seeing his boyfriend's trembling frame.

"Chris..."  
>"No, no you're right. I'm a terrible, terrible person. Relationships just aren't for me apparently. All I do is mess up. All the fucking time. I can't even be a good boyfriend to the man I love. What is my life Darren? Tell me what I'm doing because I have no idea. It's just so fucking much...I can't...I just...", with that Chris broke down, sobbing and shaking, his head buried in his hands.<p>

"Shh don't say that. Come on, come here.", Darren walked over to the younger man, pulling him up, dragging him to the couch, cuddling up close to him.

Chris was grasping his shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white and Darren could feel his warm tears on his skin and felt like bursting.

"I'm so sorry Darren. Just so fucking sorry I didn't know I left you hanging like that. I want to be with you so badly but I don't know if...if I'm worth it...so if you want to leave. Do it! You'll find someone better than me. Someone who gives you the attention you deserve."  
>"Oh god Chris shut up, please. Don't even say things like that. I love you way too much to just leave."<p>

"But how? It's true...I haven't seen you in weeks and sometimes I missed you so much I could barely stand it and now that you're here...I act like this. I don't know what's wrong..."  
>"You're burned out Chris...completely wrecked, I mean seriously...look at you...your eyes are so fucking red and you can't even keep them open properly, you're even paler than usual and...and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset but you started sleepwalking again I guess. And you called me sometimes, telling me how tired you were and how much you missed me and how you just want to sleep. I'm just so worried about you...so please let's go to bed and just sleep until tomorrow. We have to get up at 11 so we can sleep in...please Chris! You're not only doing this for me but for you too ok?", he whispered, stroking Chris's soft, brown hair.<p>

He felt the younger man nod against his chest weakly.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you.", Chris said, laughing softly, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks.

"Don't apologize...you just had to let all that tension out somehow...it's fine. I just want you to feel ok."

"Know what?", Chris muttered. "I actually wrote 10 pages since you're here...and I felt a lot calmer too because I just need you to be around. I don't even need you to touch or talk to me all the time, I just need to feel that you're here with me. I love you so much and I just want you to be around all the time...can't you just move in?", they chuckled bitterly.

"I would in a heartbeat, you know that.", Darren whispered. "But we can't...at least not while we're not out."  
>"I know...", Chris nuzzled into the crook of Darren's neck.<p>

"Come on...let's go sleep.", Darren stood up, offering his hand to his boyfriend.

Chris pulled himself up into Darren's arms, holding him tightly for a few seconds.

"I'd love that."  
>"Finally...", Darren muttered, kissing Chris's temple.<p>

"I'm still sorry about earlier though...", the younger man muttered.

"Already forgot about that...don't worry.", Darren assured him, taking his hand in his, dragging him into the bedroom.

They slumped down on the bed and Chris was glad he already wore sweatpants, he didn't feel like changing at all.

He moved closer to Darren, placing feather light kisses all along his jaw line, moving down to his neck, sucking on the spot right under his Adam's apple, earning a soft moan from the older man.

"Chris...stop...you know this does things to me...what happened to 'let's just sleep'?"

"Didn't you say we could sleep in?", Chris asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning widely.

He continued sucking on Darren's neck, his hand was sliding under Darren's shirt, caressing the soft, warm skin there.

"You're going to be the death of me Colfer...", he muttered under his breath, pulling Chris up for a tender Kiss.

"I love you.", he panted when Chris broke away, catching his breath.

"I love you too, so much. You have no idea."  
>"Well give me an idea then...", Darren whispered, a spark flickering in his eyes and Chris couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"Cheeky bastard!"


	9. Promises

It was Lea's birthday, the alcohol was flowing, laughter and loud voices were echoing through the huge, nicely decorated apartment.

She didn't plan a big party after all, only her closest friends were invited.

The whole Glee cast was there along with some people she met while performing on Broadway.

Naya and Heather were doing bodyshots while the others were cheering, drinking some more, dancing, chatting, just having a good time really.

Then there was Chris and he was drunk, really drunk, that kind of drunk where noise just becomes too much to bear.

He was on the balcony, completely zoned out, breathing in the cold clean air steadily.

He couldn't feel his lips and his head was spinning as he closed his eyes, he just needed a moment, 10 minutes alone maybe so he would sober up a bit again.

The blue-eyed man sat down on one of the benches placed on the balcony.

He closed his eyes, massaging his temples.

"Hey.", he heard a familiar voice, waking him from his trance.

Chris turned around slowly, looking up to see Darren, his hair messy and unruly curls hanging over his forehead, dark stubbles spread over his face and a huge goofy grin stretched on his lips.

"Are you ok there?", he slurred, slumping down next to the younger man.

Chris looked at him, his eyes were cloudy, heavy and bloodshot.

Darren wasn't any better.

He was just as wasted as everyone else on this party, not as bad as Chris though.

"Uhm..s-sure I'm...I'm fine just...it's...", he stopped to sort his thoughts, "It's just a bit much right now. I'm really fucking drunk you know?", he chuckled softly.

Darren grinned at him.

"Everyone is...it's fine...we're young. Party on right?", he took the bottle of water he brought for Chris earlier, taking Chris's hand and the blue-eyed flinched a bit at the sudden contact.  
>Darren laughed softly.<p>

"Relax, I just don't want you to throw up tonight...so drink some water ok?", he said, putting the bottle in his hand.

"Thanks...but don't worry...I'm not _that_ wasted...", he muttered before taking a sip.

"Still...I don't want to take any risks with that.", he winked, smiling and Chris cursed him for being all caring and flirty.

He always was and normally it would be fine because it was just...Darren and normally Chris wasn't drunk so he could keep himself from reading something into it.

_'Stop it! He's your friend for god's sake! Your coworker! IT'S DARREN!', _he tried to remind himself but the alcohol in his bloodstream clouded his mind.

And then he did something he would probably regret in the morning...

"Darren? Can I talk to you about something...private?"

"Sure, go ahead.", he encouraged him, grinning again, exposing his white shiny teeth, making Chris curse himself once again.

"Shit...", he choked out when he realized what he'd gotten himself into but he couldn't seem to care, he just needed to get this out already.

"Sometimes I really feel like Kurt in the beginning.", he said bluntly, taking another sip from the water.

"What?...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I feel like Kurt when he first met Blaine...oh god this sounds so stupid...", he ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his tired eyes before continuing, "You're...you're sending me signals you know...and I can't put a finger on it...I have no idea what you're doing and I have no idea what I'm doing just...", Chris let out a shaky breath, massaging his temples again, trying to focus on what he was ranting about.

"I don't think you realize what a big fucking flirt you are but...I never know where I'm at or what you are...I mean...you're basically a straight Blaine who keeps flirting with me and meeting up with me and looking at me like that. Fuck...have you ever noticed the way you look at me? Sure you're an amazing actor but no one can do this thing with their eyes.", he just blurted it all out, the alcohol doing all the work while he tried to get his brain from working, his mouth from speaking.

"Chris...", Darren started only to be interrupted by Chris.

"No, let me finish...I know you're straight ok? I'm not stupid and I'm not desperate...I've learned to be alone but...just stop keeping my hopes high ok? I really care about you, you're my best friend and we're into the same stuff and all but...sometimes it's getting too much. You know...I love being your 'gay best friend' but after all...that's what I am. Gay. I...I'm not used to guys paying a lot of attention for me but...if they do...like you do...I just can't help but feel attracted to them ok? Because I'm a gay guy Darren and as much as it's fun and games for me too it still is confusing. I can't seem to get you Darren...one moment you say that people don't fall in love with a gender and the next you say you're straight and introduce me to your girlfriend...what am I supposed to think?", he was rambling, tripping over his own words.

He didn't even know if he was making any sense right now, not until he felt Darren's warm calloused hand on his cheek, stroking the skin, his thumb brushing against the light stubble that spread over the pale skin of Chris's face.

"Stop...what are you even do-", he stopped when Darren had leaned closer, his lips brushing against his.

"Is...is this ok?", Darren asked carefully, his breath nothing but a whisper and a cloud of tequila.

Chris shook his head softly, pulling back a bit.

"I-I really don't know if this is a good idea..."  
>"It's the easiest way to tell you how I feel about you though.", Darren muttered, his hand still resting on Chris's cheek.<p>

The younger man's heart felt like it was going to burst, he'd waited for this for so long and now that moment was there and he was just terrified.

"But..."

Darren shushed him.

"Listen...I may be drunk but I still know what I'm doing ok? And I want to kiss you right now...not as Blaine but as me...Darren...because I really care about you and I need you to know...I'm more than just a big flirt...I promise.", he said, leaning in again, his lips touching Chris's again.

"Please let me..."

"Promise me we'll talk tomorrow...when we're sober..."  
>"I promise...I swear even ok? I-I just want you to believe me...I'm not using you...and you're right about the eyes thing. I can't help it...", he whispered before their lips connected.<p>

Chris took a deep breath, it took a while for him to kiss back but when he did it felt like the rightest thing to do.

His lips parted slowly, allowing Darren's tongue to slip in, lazily sliding against his.

He felt dizzy and he was sure that this time it wasn't the alcohol.

This was real.

This was his friend kissing him.

His coworkers hands on his neck.

_This was Darren._

They pulled away when a high shriek echoed through the silent air.

Darren and Chris looked at the door, staring in horror when Lea stood there, a bottle of Champaign in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"I hmknewit!', she slurred, walking up to them, hugging each of them tightly before slumping down next to Chris.

"You landed a hottie! And now if you'll excuse me...", she gave the younger man a quick kiss on the cheek before giving Darren a warning look.  
>"BE GOOD TO HIM! YOU HEAR ME?", she yelled, smiling at them one more time when Darren nodded slowly.<p>

"We're doing some more shots so...feel free to join us if you aren't too busy.", she winked before going back inside.

"If we stop now...and go back in...do you still keep your promise and we'll talk about...this?"

Darren smiled at him softly, his eyes sparkling golden in the dim light and Chris could feel his heart jump in his chest.

Darren gave him a last assuring kiss, slow and gentle.

"Yeah...we'll talk..._I promise_."


	10. Staying

_Based on __this manip__: http:/everythingsklainenothinghurts. tumblr. com/post/10101509007  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey there!", Darren's cheery voice echoed through the bedroom.<p>

Chris was lying on the bed, spread out, his features relaxed and his eyes closed, red lips curving into a slight smile slowly when he heard his boyfriend's low voice.

The older man slumped down on the bed as well so that his head was on a level with Chris's, he looked to his side.

"What are you up to?", he asked, grinning like the goofball he was.

"What does it look like?", Chris asked back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know…it looks comfy. You look cosy…", he whispered, snuggling closer, nuzzling his head into the warm crook of Chris's neck.

He took in the other man's scent, letting out a content sigh.

"I love you.", he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Chris's temple.

Chris looked up to him, smiling, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight falling into the bright room.

"I love you too.", he said quietly, looking straight into Darren's warm hazel eyes.

"I'd kiss you if this position wasn't so awkward.", the older man chuckled, reaching out to take Chris's hand in his, squeezing lightly.

Chris squeezed back, looking up to Darren again, watching his eyes close slowly only to see them open a few seconds later to fix eyes with the younger man once again, grinning contently.

After a while the hazel-eyed shifted, raising from the bed to get up but Chris grasped his hand, keeping him there with him.

He reached out his other hand to bury his long pale fingers in Darren's smooth dark curls.

"_Stay…", _he whispered. _  
><em>

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"You'll have to stick with me for a long time then…", Chris mumbled, squeezing Darren's hand in his again, smiling at him cheekily.

"I hope so!", Darren laughed, kissing the other man's temple tenderly.

"_Because I really don't want to leave."_


	11. Premieres

_Based on __this manip__: http:/everythingsklainenothinghurts. tumblr. com/post/10177670859/i-hate-going-to-premieres-with-you-chris  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I hate going to premieres with you Chris…", Darren muttered while buttoning up the purple shirt his boyfriend got him, watching him while he was doing his hair, putting it in place, flawlessly as always.<p>

Chris fixed eyes with him through the mirror.

"Excuse me?", he said, raising his eyebrows at Darren.

"Just…I hate not being able to - to be as close to you as I want to be.", he explained while holding two ties on his neck, checking which one would go better with his shirt.

"Black.", Chris said, smearing more gel in his soft dark hair.

Darren nodded, putting the other tie down.

"I hate it too.", Chris whispered finally. "I really fucking hate it…I mean…sometimes I just feel like holding your hand…especially when they touch when we're walking next to each other. It's hard to resist. And if you wouldn't be such a goober while posing I wouldn't have the urge to kiss you all the time."  
>Darren chuckled softly.<p>

They were silent for a few minutes, finishing getting ready when Darren suddenly hugged Chris from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Let's do it!", he whispered into the other man's ear.

"Darren! We don't have time for this so stop i-"

"NO! I mean…let's…let's just don't give a fuck about what people will think…I love you and I want to be able to show the world what you mean to me. I know our publicists said we should wait but I don't want to wait anymore! It's killing me…and you too, I know that."

He saw Chris's lips curve into a smile in the mirror.

"Is that a yes?", Darren asked, grinning widely.

"Yes! Fuck yes Darren!", he turned around, Darren's hands still resting on his sides, bringing him closer to his body.

He kissed the older man tenderly.

"I love you.", the blue-eyed whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too and now let's show the world!", Darren said, taking Chris's hand in his, pulling him out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the premiere they saw the first cameras flashing.<p>

It hurt their eyes but it would go away, they were used to it after all.

Darren and Chris got out of the limo, getting their pictures taken, posing and grinning.

"DARREN! CHRIS! CAN WE GET A PICTURE OF YOU TOGETHER?", one of the photographers yelled.

The two men smiled and Chris nodded.

"Sure, sure!"

He looked at Darren, he was beaming at his boyfriend before leaning in closer, sliding his hand into his, grasping it tightly.

The glares and confused looks of their publicists and photographers said it all but they couldn't care less.

"I'm so glad we finally did this!", Darren whispered into the other man's ear.

"Me too…it feels so good to hold your hand like this…showing everyone that you're mine."

"Yeah…it sure does. Come on! Let's go talk to our publicists…they already look so pissed.", the older man laughed.

"I don't care as long as I got you.", Chris muttered, looking down at their intertwined fingers and Darren smiled at his boyfriend warmly.

"_Oh believe me…you got me!"_


	12. The Truth

_Based on __this manip__: http:/everythingsklainenothinghurts. tumblr. com/post/10212944374/excuse-me-everybody-can-i-have-your-attention_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me everybody! Can I have your attention for a few minutes please?", Darren asked into the microphone, waiting for the crowd to notice him standing on the stage.<p>

"I have an announcement to make but first of all thank you so much for coming tonight! It means a lot and I appreciate every single one who came tonight. We already raised a huge sum of money for the Trevor Project and it keeps getting more!", he grinned happily, joining the applause.

"But right now it's not about money. There's something I've been hiding for a long time. Something that shouldn't have been a secret. I figured that being true to yourself doesn't mean you figure yourself out and that's what you'll be your whole life. I was searching for this one thing that was missing for way too long, something that's more precious than anything you could buy or do. Simply put…I fell in love. It didn't mean to happen but it did and it was the best thing that could ever happened to me. I found love in someone I'd never expected. I learned a lot from this person and a lot about me. People aren't boxes. We are all so much more and this person came into my life when everything changed so fast I could barely stand it. He gave me hope…", there was a murmuring amongst the crowd and the young man took a deep breath before carrying on. "He gave me the hope and strength I needed to stay focused, to be honest to myself and to find new sides of me I never knew before. He started off as being my best friend, my coworker, my onscreen boyfriend.", the crowd was mumbling loudly now, hissing things Darren couldn't understand. "But he soon became so much more and taught me how to love again in a way I never have before. I'm sorry for being so cheesy but it's only the truth and tonight…tonight is the night I want to give him what he deserves. He doesn't deserve the way we handle things. He doesn't deserve the stress I put him through and I just want to thank this…beautiful, beautiful man for everything he did for me and I hope that this shows him that I'm serious about it. That this is what I want and this is who I am so…thank you Chris Colfer. My man, my inspiration and now get your ass up here.", Darren laughed nervously, relieve jolting through his body when he put the microphone away from his mouth to take in deep and steady breaths.

His heart was beating harshly in his chest, pounding against his ribcage.

Chris was beaming when he entered the stage, his cheeks and neck blushed lightly.

His eyes were sparkling in the bright spotlights.

Darren smiled at him warmly, hugging him tightly and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
>The older man wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist and Chris placed his on his back.<p>

Darren cleared his throat.

"This is the man I fell for even though I never thought it would happen but Chris taught me that nothing is impossible when it comes to love and what he gives me is everything to me. I'll be honest and tell you I was afraid of telling the world first but there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm in love and I want to run around the world with him by my side without keeping distance.", Chris grinned at him, taking the microphone shyly.

"Wow…I really don't know what to say but…like Darren already said, nothing is impossible if you let it happen. He showed me that it gets better and that's what you need to believe us. One day you'll find the love you deserve so don't ever give up! It gets so much better!", Chris said firmly, sliding his hand into Darren's squeezing tightly before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you. Thank you, thank you so much.", he kissed the other man softly, earning cheers from the crowd.

The both men smiled and waved before leaving the stage, proudly walking down the stairs.

"What did you thank me for Chris?", Darren blurted out when they were back at their table.

"Everything…just…everything."


	13. Paparazzo

_Based on __this beautiful manip__: http:/misstakentrish. tumblr. com/post/10213299730/i-bet-chris-gets-tired-of-darren-whipping-out-his by __misstakentrish__._

* * *

><p>"Would you please just stop filming me already?", Chris asked Darren, letting out an annoyed sigh.<p>

"I mean you can't be serious, this is ridiculous! You know…if this actor thing doesn't work out for you - you'd fit right into the world of a paparazzo because let's be real for a moment…you keep filming every-fucking-thing!", he said, walking faster as if to get rid of the other man's camera which was still fixed on him.

"Please don't tell me you go straight home and watch all this footage. I might have to judge you a little bit.", he muttered as he waved to get a cab for them.

Darren grinned widely, finally putting down the camera.

"I just want to remember everything, okay? No matter how boring it may seem. I just want to savour every moment in my life…every moment I have with you! So please don't be like that and smile for me!", he said, chuckling softly.

Chris turned around and gave him one of the fakest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Oh come on Chris! I know that's not how you smile! Now give me that 'Darren award winning smile'!"

Chris let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach, his whole body shaking.

"Darren…award winning?", he choked out, laughing even harder while Darren kept filming his reaction, beaming widely like a child.

"There we go!", he exclaimed nearly shoving the flipcam in Chris's face.

"I always wanted some footage of your laugh.", the older man said. "I love it when you laugh like that.", he admitted.

Chris smiled at him softly. "And I love you, eventhough you're the dorkiest goober I've ever met!"

"Don't say you don't like it!", Darren teased.

"No, in fact I love that too.", Chris said and the other man laughed.

"I got that on film now! You can't take it back!"

Chris just sighed, rolling his eyes at the older man but smiling softly because if he was being honest, Darren's little addiction was adorable.


	14. youmadeadent

"Darren! I'm home!", Chris's voice echoed through the apartment.

Darren sat on the couch, the TV blasting advertisement.

The older man raised his head, peeking over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend who just entered the door, taking off his jacket only to walk up to him and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad to be home again...", he muttered sleepily before slumping down next to Darren, shifting until his head was resting on the other man's lap, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Chris?", Darren asked softly, petting Chris's dark smooth hair, stroking some unruly streaks from his forehead.

"Hm?", Chris hummed, blinking his eyes open again to meet Darren's warm golden hazel eyes.

He smiled tiredly.

"What's wrong Darren? Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Darren let out a shaky breath.

" I want you to be honest ok? You know I'll still love you even if you tell me the truth.", he asked quietly, still caressing his boyfriend's hair.

Chris chuckled.

"Now you're scaring me! Come on spit it out Criss!", he raised one eyebrow challengingly.

"Did I...did I make a dent?", Darren asked, looking straight into Chris's ocean blue eyes.

Chris blinked, lowering his glance, thinking.

How could he answer that?  
>He thought for another moment before starting to laugh.<p>

"Chris, you don't have to laugh at me to answer my question...a simple no would do you know.", he mumbled.

Chris sat up, taking Darren's head in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"You're such a fool you know that?", he said, his voice low and soft. "Did you make a dent? Do I really have to tell you how fucking big the dent you made and still make is? ... Fine then. First of all you're Darren fucking Criss. You're an amazing amazing actor, a lovely songwriter, singer and musician who moves people with what you do. I don't think you have any idea how much strength and fun you give people. They look up to you because you're, even though you are such a great and impressive person, you're still you. The goober I fell in love with, the witty, cheeky little boy who keeps charming people..."  
>Darren was grinning widely, his eyes sparkling.<p>

"B-but Chris...I'm still Darren...I'm still this random guy who got lucky to be who he is now. I don't get it.", he whispered, kissing the other man softly, Chris leaned into the soft pair of lips, enjoying the warmth on his.

He broke away.

"You didn't get lucky...you earned it! You're so talented and...it would be a shame if you weren't recognized for it. And by simply by portraying Blaine...you made a huge dent believe me...I didn't believe it either at first but just log in on facebook, skim over your wall...it's overwhelming. You're amazing Darren, how dare you doubting that?", the younger man smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek, his nose, his temple and finally placed a soft kiss on his lips again.

"Thank you Chris."  
>"It's only the truth.", he whispered.<p>

"This means so much to me Mr. I'm-going-to-win-another-award-this-weekend."

"Oh stop it! I'm not going to win, I mean...Modern Family Darren! They deserve it so much more!", the blue-eyed man muttered.

"You deserve every fucking award on this freaking planet Chris, every single one.", Darren insisted, beaming at the other man who blushed a bit.

"I think I'll have to share them with you then though.", he whispered against the hazel-eyed's lips.

"N'ah...I'm just Darren...", the older man said.

"Yeah and I'm just Chris...at least when I'm with you."

"Well then...hi, random Chris-guy! I'm random-Darren and I'm in love with you."  
>"Well I guess random-dude #2 is absolutely in love with you too!"<p>

They chuckled lightly before Chris leaned back again, snuggling closer into Darren, drifting off to sleep slowly with a soft smile ghosting on his lips.


	15. The Emmys

"Shh relax!", Darren whispered and placed a soft kiss on Chris's forehead while fixing his boyfriend's tie.

"There you go.", he said, smiling at the younger man brightly.

"You look stunning...", Chris's lips stretched into a wide smile and his eyes sparkled bright blue. "Like always.", Darren added making Chris chuckle softly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself tonight!", he said, tugging the other man's blazer into place.

"Tonight?", the hazel-eyed mumbled, pouting jokingly, earning a laugh from Chris.

"Don't worry Dare, you always look handsome, that's what you wanna hear?"

"Yeah, actually Chris that would've been nice.", he turned around dramatically, walking towards the couch, slumping down only to cross his arms in front of his chest, still pouting.

Chris walked up to him, sitting on his thighs.

"You're an idiot Darren.", the younger man said, kissing his boyfriend softly, chuckling into the kiss because Darren was still pouting.

"Oh thanks a lot.", Darren exclaimed but couldn't help and grin.

Chris couldn't be happier to have Darren with him right now.

If he wasn't there he would probably be freaking out right now, rushing through his apartment and changing his suit 5 times, messing up his hair every time only to fix it in his rush to not run late.

"Thank you Darren.", he said finally, placing a soft kiss on his temple.

"For what Chris? I'm just being silly, I know. I'm sorry.", he apologized but Chris shook his head.

"Don't apologize! I'm glad you are! It's keeping me sane right now...you're keeping me calm...so thanks for that, otherwise I'd be a complete shivering mess right now.", Chris confessed.

"There's no need to be nervous! You're amazing Chris! You have no clue how proud I am of you. The whole cast!", Darren whispered, sealing his lips with his boyfriend' s again. "And you look amazing tonight! If you win...what you probably will..."  
>"Don't say that! There are so many great actors nominated! Modern Family Darren! I fucking love that show! But they're so much better than me."<br>"Do you really think that?"  
>"Well duh! Darren, yes I do!"<p>

"B-but no one is as awesome as you Chris. You're one of the greatest actors I've ever seen and every scene you play is absolutely flawless...it's such an honor to work with you and...to be with you. It's overwhelming Mr. I'm-a-modest-21-year-old-and-already-a-flawless-award-winning-bitch-Colfer!"

Chris laughed at that, blushing lightly.

"You're such a dork and so so lucky I'm so in love with you!", the younger man said, still giggling and shaking his head at his boyfriend's remark.

"Believe me I know how lucky I am!", Darren said, kissing Chris again, tender and slow.

"Shit!", the hazel-eyed cursed into the kiss. "I have to go! I fucking hate that we can't show up together...especially today."  
>"Me too but...it's not our time yet Dare...one day when you're winning your Grammy we'll arrive together and I'll hold your hand but right now...it's better this way. I love you though and I'll see you later!", he whispered, kissing him one more time before the older man got up to leave.<p>

"I love you too and let's bring this fucking Emmy home!", he yelled, laughing before he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Chris sitting on the couch with a bright smile on his face.

Because even if he didn't win tonight, he still was a winner.


	16. Choosing

"Hey, you ok?", Darren asked Chris who was sitting on his couch, head hanging low, his tie loose around his neck and the first buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned.

The older man handed him a can of diet coke he took from the fridge, slumping down next to his friend.

"Yeah, sure...I'm just...I'm a little sad that I didn't win but it's ok...I mean...Modern Family is an amazing show and Ty Burrell is the funniest guy ever so...I actually knew I wouldn't win but you know...it would've been nice though.", he said, his voice low and a tired smile ghosting on his lips.

"Oh come on Chris.", Darren laughed softly. "You and I both know you deserved it more than anyone. I mean you're just...so inspirational and amazing and..."

"Stop Darren...", Chris blushed a bit at the other man's kind words. "You're just saying that to make me feel better and I appreciate that but it's fine...I'll get over it. I'm not mad I didn't win just...who doesn't _like_ to win?"

"True...", Darren whispered, taking a sip from the bottle of beer he held in his hand.

"Just...", the younger man let out a deep sigh, "I'm not especially 'the-winning-guy' I've never been so it's ok but...like I said, it would've been nice for a change. Being nominated was honor enough I guess.", he said.

"Oh Chris, don't be so modest. You're a wunderkind. You write, produce, act, sing, dance I mean seriously what can't you do?"  
>Chris chuckled, shaking his head, burying it in his hands.<p>

"What? Don't laugh, I'm being serious.", Darren was beaming at him brightly and Chris already cursed the butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

"It's ridiculous!"

"That you didn't win? - Yeah, I agree with that.", the older man's grin grew even wider, exposing his perfect white teeth, his eyes were sparkling golden in the dim light of Chris's apartment.

"Idiot...", Chris laughed, taking a sip of his diet coke before placing the can on the table, next to Darren's bottle.

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up. Does that make me an idiot? Being honest?", Darren asked, pouting playfully before letting out a short laugh.

"No, of course not. I enjoy it even...thank you for coming home with me.", Chris said, turning his head to face the older man.

He was still grinning, dark curls falling onto his forehead, he was absolutely stunning, his dark thick rimmed glasses giving him his adorably dorky look and Chris couldn't help but smile too.

"I guess I really needed some cheering up..."

"Sure thing Chris...you know...if I had something to say I would've chosen you in a heartbeat."

"I feel better already, you can stop now.", Chris chuckled.

"I mean it. I-...I would choose you over anything Chris.", Darren whispered, barely audible and Chris thought he hadn't heard right.

"W-what?", the blue-eyed asked, a look of disbelieve plastered over his face.

Darren took a deep breath.

"I said...I'd choose you over anything and I-I should stop now, I'm still a bit tipsy and I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I-I should go.", he raised from the couch, jumping when he felt Chris's hand on his, pulling him back down.

"N-no. Please stay...you're - you're not making me uncomfortable at all.", Chris blinked, shocked when he realized how close Darren was, he could feel his warm breath against his face.

"I mean it.", the older man whispered, making Chris swallow hard.

He felt a shock running through his body when their lips finally touched and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a second.

The kiss was gentle and slow, lips moving lazily against each other.

Darren broke the kiss softly, his eyes opening, taking in Chris's face.

He looked relaxed, yet a bit tense that they pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry.", Darren whispered, still only inches away from the other man, their noses slightly touching.

"Don't! D-don't go. Please, I don't know what this means but it doesn't matter, please tell me it doesn't matter.", Chris rambled and Darren shushed him with another kiss.

"It doesn't, I swear! It doesn't and I don't give a fuck what this makes me or us I just...I need you to know what you mean to me.", he muttered, his forehead resting against Chris's.

"You deserved this award, you - shit Chris you deserve everything, anything that makes you happy.", he blurted out.

"Then stay...please.", he whispered and felt Darren nod frantically against him, finding his lips for another tender kiss.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to.", the hazel-eyed whispered back against Chris's lips, his eyes looking directly into the other man's ocean blues.

"Know what?", he murmured, "I guess I _did_ win tonight...just something really unexpected."

"Well, good thing you like surprises.", Darren laughed, placing a kiss on Chris's long pale neck.

"Yeah...I like them a lot.", the younger man said, leaning in to kiss again.

"And I'd choose you over an Emmy anytime.", he said, earning a soft laugh from the other man.  
>"I'm glad, but we'll see about that when you get nominated again next year."<p>

Chris snorted, shaking his head softly.

Darren wanted to complain but was stopped by Chris, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss again.

_"Thank you for choosing me."_


End file.
